


Eureka

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Harry and Cisco are in the middle of packing to move to a new apartment when Harry surprises Cisco in an unexpected way.'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 11)(So... fluff in this one. >.> Yeah. I had to.)





	Eureka

There were a lot of things that Cisco Ramon had gotten used to. Life fighting metas, and life with Harry, was far from being boring. But walking through the apartment door after making a burrito run on a Sunday afternoon, the last thing he ever thought he'd see was Harry... petting a cat.

"Uh... Harry?" Cisco spoke up, shaking the rain off his jacket and nudging the door closed with his elbow before moving into the kitchen, setting the bag down on the table along with his keys. Harry, who was standing at the kitchen counter, glanced at him wordlessly. "What's that?" Cisco asked, unable to hide the humor in his tone as he glanced from Harry's face to the several month old, scrawny, gray and white cat purring its heart out while eating shredded pieces of leftover cold chicken on a plate. 

"What's what?" He asked, his voice calm, his eyes unreadable. Cisco raised a brow and chuckled, moving forward.

"Okay, let me rephrase... why is there a cat on the counter?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry shrugged, continuing the soft glide of his hand over the cat's back.

"It was hungry. Found it on the fire escape." Harry responded, easy as could be. As though there was nothing strange about this. But this was Harry, who avoided dogs like the plague and had never so much as shown any indication in liking pet type animals. At all. Cisco blinked, narrowing his gaze.

"Dude... it's a cat." He said flatly. Harry sighed in annoyance, glancing sideways at Cisco.

"Very good, Ramon. Your powers of observation never cease to astound." He responded gratingly, turning from the cat to grab a bowl out of one of the cabinets. He brought it to the sink and filled it with water. He then set it in front of the cat, who meowed adorably and started drinking like it hadn't had water in ages. 

"Ha, you're funny." Cisco responded sarcastically, moving to scratch at the cat's ear. "So you found it outside and just decided... what? To have a playdate?" Harry moved past Cisco, pausing just long enough to kiss the top of his head briefly, before going into the living room to continue packing up the boxes they'd been working on for the past week. Moving sucked. Like, seriously sucked. But it was a whole lot easier with someone to do it with. Their new apartment was closer to S.T.A.R. Labs, and bigger. A whole lot bigger, with more space for both of their things, now that Harry was starting to actually accumulate stuff. 

"It's raining." Harry finally responded, crouching in front of Cisco's collection of DVD's, and pulling them off the shelf. He put them in the box beside him, bit by bit. Cisco bent over to look the cat in the face. It was cute, he had to admit. But... it was still a cat. Cisco was more of a dog person, honestly. And it was strange to think that Harry was a cat guy. It totally made sense, though. Cats were grumpy, self sufficient loners. That was Harry to a T most of the time. Cisco watched the cat roll over, exposing her belly for more petting, which Cisco hesitated to do.

"Well, when it stops raining, I'm putting her back outside." Cisco said. It wasn't that he didn't want a pet. Maybe someday they'd get one. But they were right in the middle of moving, and a cat was... a cat. Harry paused what he was doing, glancing over at Cisco wordlessly. But he didn't say anything. He just sighed and went back to work. And Cisco made a face at the feline before petting her once more and turning to eat some burrito goodness. 

* * *

It had rained all night. 

And at some point Cisco had fallen asleep, half on the couch, half on the floor. It was an awkward way to pass out, but they'd packed for literal hours. By the time they'd finished the last of the living room and the kitchen, Cisco was so tired that he just draped himself over the cushions and snored his heart out. It was the sound of purring that woke him up, sometime before morning. There was a blanket draped over him. And his hair was in his face, blocking his view. "Ungh..." he groaned, pushing himself up and wiping at the wayward strands of hair in his face, only to see the cat mere inches away from his head. He was so startled, he fell off the couch in a heap. "Ouch..." he mumbled, laying flat on his back. The cat hopped off the couch and onto Cisco's stomach. "Oof!" He puffed, blinking and grabbing the cat. "Hey, cat, what gives?" He moped, glancing up at her. The silly feline just moved into him and began purring even louder.

That was when Harry appeared, hovering over Cisco. He crouched down, moving the rest of Cisco's hair out of his face. "Good morning." Harry said easily, then simply picked up the cat and disappeared. Cisco blinked, confused, then he sat up, gripping the couch and getting to his feet, the blanket tangled around one leg. He kicked it off and went in search of Harry, finding him in the bedroom, packing. 

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked. Cisco was so not a morning person, which was something Harry seemed to handle with a never ending patience. Oddly enough. 

"Wasn't tired." He replied, the cat flopping down on the bed and stretching out. Apparently, the feline had made herself right at home. Harry was emptying the bookshelf, the one that had all of Cisco's first edition comics and graphic novels. 

"You've been packing all this time?" Cisco muttered, then rubbed his hands firmly over his face in an attempt to wake up more. 

"No. Went to the store." He said, shifting the box and then closing it up. He dragged the packing tape over the top, watching Cisco with a sparkle of humor in his eyes. Cisco glanced at his watch. It was barely six thirty. 

"What the hell'd you go to the store for this early?" He asked, plopping his rear down on the bed. Harry shrugged, picking up the box and setting it next to two other already packed boxes. 

"Cat needed things." He said, moving to sit beside Cisco, putting a hand on Cisco's lower back. Cisco leaned into him instinctively, but frowned.

"The cat needed-" he paused, then looked at Harry's profile, "Harry, we're not keeping the cat."

"Eureka." Harry said, looking at Cisco.

"What?" Yeah, Cisco was too tired to think straight and thus was instantly confused. The cat suddenly appeared, stepping onto Cisco's lap and pressing her head into his stomach. Cisco froze, looking down at her. 

"That's its name. Eureka." Harry said, smirking lightly. That smirk that always made Cisco's heart skip a few hundred beats at a time. He glanced at Harry and felt himself go pleasantly warm. And couldn't help smiling lazily at him in return.

"Her." Cisco replied. It was Harry's turn to sound and look confused.

"What?" Harry asked, tilting his head a lot like a cat would. And Cisco chuckled.

"The cat is a girl, Harry. Not an it." He couldn't help the humor in his voice. Or just how endearing this whole situation actually was. Harry and a cat. Who woulda thunk it?

"Eureka." Harry said firmly. And Cisco just shook his head before leaning over and kissing Harry warmly. Harry went all still and soft, his lips happily moving with Ramon's. When Cisco pulled his mouth away, Harry sighed.

"Alright. We can keep the cat." Cisco said. "But I don't do litter boxes, dude. That's all on you." He nudged Harry, who practically grinned. "And she needs shots and, ya know... needs to get fixed, too. Cause one cat is more than enough, Harry." He commented, looking down at Eureka with a sigh.

"I'll take care of it." Harry said, his tone a promise in itself.

"Her, Harry. Not it." Cisco sighed, setting the cat down on the floor. 

Yeah, there were a lot of things about life that Cisco had gotten used to. But in a way, he would never get used to the many ways Harry could surprise him. He was in a unique position of seeing a side of the older man that most people never would. Like how patient Harry actually could be, how soft, how affectionate. How loving.

The guy was tough as nails, smart as hell, rough around every edge and hard on the world around him. But his heart was probably the most incredible thing about him. He was loyal to a fault, protective and caring, deeply kind and wonderful to those he loved and considered family, friends. He was a mentor, a hero and a fighter. He had so many layers that no one bothered to peel back. People saw the guy with the bad attitude, the know-it-all, the hard ass. And yeah, Harry was definitely all that. But the rest? Well, Cisco was glad to know he could see and experience the Harry no one else really knew. Because that was the guy Cisco loved. The guy he would probably say yes to having a million cats if it meant seeing Harry so happy.

Cisco stifled a yawn before standing and stretching, looking around the nearly empty bedroom. By tomorrow, all their stuff would be in the new place. The movers would be by in a few hours. And then they'd have to unpack. Cisco was soooo not looking forward to that.

"I made coffee." Harry said before standing, too. "Go wake up." He urged, tugging lightly on Cisco's messy hair, smirking when Cisco swatted at him. Harry chuckled and grabbed another empty box, unfolding it. Cisco moved toward the hall, but paused, turning to look at Harry for a moment.

"Hey, Harry." Cisco practically hummed. Harry paused, his hands stilling on the box, looking at Cisco. "Love you." He didn't wait for Harry to respond, he didn't need to. He wandered into the hall, toward the bathroom. Cisco knew Harry loved him, too. He didn't need to hear it back. He saw it, heard it, felt it every day, in all of Harry's unusual ways. Which Cisco was thinking about happily as he brushed his teeth, washed his face, changed his clothes, and exited the bathroom to nearly faceplant right into Harry. "HolycrapHarry!" He blurted in one quick sentence, then pushed at Harry's shoulder. "Stop doing that." He growled out. But Harry quietly looked at him in perpetual amusement, just before taking Cisco's face in both hands and drowning him in a kiss.

Cisco loved kissing Harry. He never got tired of it. Of all the people he'd ever kissed, Harry was hands down the best. Eager and tender all at once, always using the right kind of passion and affection for the occasion. Like now. This was one of Harry's 'thank you' kisses. And, like with every kiss, Cisco melted eagerly right into him. When it ended, Cisco barely opened his eyes, feeling completely content and warm from head to toe.

"Love you, too, Ramon." Harry whispered, then stepped away, leaving Cisco standing in the bathroom doorway as though he hadn't just rocked Cisco's world with his mouth. Ramon just stood there, blinking, swaying lightly. That was when he realized Eureka was sitting in the hallway, looking up at him, her tail swishing lightly. And when he just kept staring at her, she meowed at him. Loudly.

Life was definitely not boring. Not with all the work they had to do. Not with Harry in his life. 

And now a cat.

"Yeah," Cisco crouched down, scratching the cat on the top of the head, "I'll share him with you. But remember..." Cisco smiled, "I got dibs."

And Eureka simply closed her eyes and purred in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
